Hiccuping Father
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: Okay so Hiccup was a teenage boy who was rather popular after a the whole red death incident and lets just say after a while Hiccup got married and had a child...only to find he had two others before... egh... a request from Kenju of the Chaos Crew.
1. Chapter 1

**Well Well Well look what we have here another HTTYD Fic requested by Kenju. :) In this one Hiccup becomes a daddy… Thrice… So this prologue is a three parter enjoy :D**

Hiccup kissed along her neck and jaw as she purred against his form. He groaned in delight as she rolled up against his hips.

"Cami," he moaned her name as her lips traveled over his skin, nipping along the way. "Oh gods!" he gasped as she reached down and started rubbing his package and making it grow larger in her palm.

"Eager are we?" she purred rolling her body against his in delighted ecstasy.

"Mmm," he moaned as she pulled him in for another kiss. "What would your mom say?"

"Phh, what would your dad say?" Camicazi shot back.

"Eghh don't want to think about that."

"Then don't and think about the horney Bog-Burglar in your arms instead," she moaned.

"That shouldn't be a problem when you are grinding against me like that," he moaned.

"Then get to it," she groaned rocking her hips hard against him and digging the erection harder into her damp core.

"Ahh!" she sighed and pulled him down for another kiss.

Hiccup was still at war within himself as to whether he should indulge her in her fantasies or not. On the one hand he had known her since they were ten and they had grown closer as time wore on. On the other hand her mom could kill him in an instant and probably would.

All those concerns fled the second Camicazi's teeth scraped over the racing pulse in his neck. He grabbed her waist and pulled it closer until they were solidly against one another. Her breast's, as she had started to show she was going to take after her mother in that department, were smooshed rather pleasingly between them making Hiccup moan at the thought.

"You are welcome to touch as much as you like," Camicazi said pulling his hands up to her breasts.

Hiccup felt his the blood drain from his brain and his head fall back in delight as he rubbed his thumbs over clothed and hard nipples.

"Mmm," she groaned in delight. "That is the stuff, dragon boy." She groaned rolling him over and letting him be on top. And he did not disappoint.

He pushed her shirt over her head and pulled his own off revealing his strong scrawny chest. She smiled up at him and started kissing along the scars and skin there. He pulled her face back to his and started on her bindings. Camicazi, eager to feel his touch on her breasts, helped him to free her flesh.

She moaned when his warm hands finally lighted on her breast. His lips trailed down her neck, down her collarbone, over the mounds of flesh, to latch onto the nipple and begin suckling like a babe. Camicazi moaned and arched her back up into his mouth. She threaded her hands through his hair and moaned his name as his hands rand over her strong stomach.

Camicazi pulled him back up and ran her hands down his back as he kissed along her neck and nuzzled into the juncture between her neck and shoulder. She started rocking up against him and wrapping her legs around his waist and rocking against him encouraging his growing erection.

"We are still wearing too many clothes," Camicazi's said pulling him back a bit.

"Fair enough," Hiccup muttered, quietly. He did yelp however when she slipped her hands into his pants and pulled them off of him.

"That's better. Now me," she said pulling his hands to the waistband of her pants. Hiccup audibly gulped but began pulling each of her strong creamy legs free. Camicazi grinned up at him and reached for him again.

Hiccup lay down gently atop her and kissed her lips softly. "You get to doing that gentle crap and I'm gonna hafta take control back," she reprimanded.

"Come on you may like it gentle," he said running his fingers through her tangles.

"Yeah but I ain't gonna try it tonight." And with that the Bog-Burglar princess shoved him onto his back and straddled his hips.

In one deft move she had impaled herself on his engorged member making them both moan in ecstasy.

"Ohhh Cazi…" he groaned, hands lighting on her hips as she started to rock onto him.

"Shut up and go with it," she moaned against him.

He groaned and buried his fingers tight against her hips and pulling her down harder against his hips.

"That's better," she groaned "Ohhh that's better."

She tossed her head back and rocked as he lifted and lowered her at an increasing rate onto his member. His breath was coming in gasps as he moved her on him.

"Camicazi," he groaned, "You are so tight. So hot!"

"So full," she moaned throatily in response. "Ohh keep going! Go! Harder! Faster! Make me scream!"

"Ahh, C-ca-" he groaned it was hard to form words at the sensations filling his entire being.

"Chokin up on me?" she asked in her usual always chattering manner. Hiccup thrust up particularly hard into her and she gasped silent for but a moment.

"Ooohh I guess not!" she gasped as she drove home again and again, making sure his hard member hit just the right spot inside her.

"Yes!" she shouted continuing her thrusts and rut's against him.

"C-Cazi! C-Close!" he choked out.

"Me too," she groaned in delight, "Oh gods me too!"

"Gah!" Hiccup groaned clamping his hands on her hips and, in one swift movement, flipped her and drove into her. Her head dropped back and groaned as his hot seed filled her womb.

They collapsed beside each other and glanced at each other before grinning.

"Damn," Camicazi moaned huskily. "You are _good!_"

"Hehe," Hiccup chuckled nervously.

"Damn…Hope I don't get pregnant," Camicazi said off-handedly, making Hiccup's lethargic eyes shoot open in shock. Damn.

**End of prologue part one. Tune in next time for Hiccup's lesson he still hasn't learned lolz. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue Pt 2. Hope you like it.**

"R-Ruffnut?" Hiccup gasped as the girl twin grabbed him and flung him into a wall in a shed. "What the… ?"

"Shut up," the girl twin hissed at him.

"B-but-!" he started before she slapped a hand over his mouth.

"I said shut up!" she growled.

"…"

"Much better," she said, pressing up against him. Hiccup bit his lip but curiosity was eating at him… and Ruffnut was pressing against him rather suggestively…

"What are you doing?" Hiccup hissed.

"Just relax, dragon boy. I am gonna take you out for a spin," Ruff drawled.

"Urk…" Hiccup yelped as she rather brazenly cupped his crotch.

"Ha," she chuckled, her fingers rubbing along his slowly growing bulge. "Doesn't seem to be protesting much."

"I-I… ohhh," he groaned as she got a little fiercer in her rubbing.

"You gonna be a bit more compliant now?" she asked.

Hiccup could only nod, as his eyes glazed over with the desire of relief from the growing ache in his loins.

"Good," she purred before practically throwing him on the ground and climbing astride him, leaning down and delivering a deep kiss while grinding roughly on his waist.

"Mmph!" Hiccup grunted, absent mindedly bucking up into Ruffnut's rolling hips as he reached up and pulled her waist closer to his own.

"There's the hero I was looking for," she smirked, unfastening his belt from around his waist and sliding her hands underneath his tunic.

"R-Ruff!" Hiccup yelped.

"Nuh-uh, I am having you any way I can get you."

"Er…"

It was at that moment she slammed her lips against his arching her fingernails into his skin. Hiccup arched up into her touch as she ground down particularly violently against his growing erection.

Hiccup closed his eyes and enjoyed the bliss that was Ruffnut's kiss.

He ran his hands up her thighs and cupped her round butt kneading the flesh there and earning a moan from her.

"That's it," she moaned, reaching up her waist and unclasping her belt tossing it aside with her vest and her helm.

She shoved her hands further up his chest and pulled the cloth from him tossing it aside as well before leaning up and looking at her prize.

"You really are a scrawny thing," she said.

"Way to keep the mood on track," he gasped.

"Hey, I didn't say I didn't like scrawny," Ruffnut said, running her hands over his torso.

She leaned down and flicked her tongue out to run over his warm flesh leaving a trail of goose bumps behind as she ran her tongue down from his collar bone to his belly button. "I think it's actually really hot."

Hiccup groaned and arched into her tongue as her fingers fumbled with his leggings ties before pulling him free.

"Woah. Now I am really impressed," Ruffnut drawled, running her finger up the shaft.

"Hehe y-yeah," he muttered.

"Let's see how it fits," she growled , placing his tip at her entrance.

"Ahh R-Ruffnut," he started only to have her impale herself on him. Both cried out in shock, Ruffnut at the sudden pain and Hiccup at the sudden tightness surrounding him.

She gasped and tried to breathe but found the pain inside to be almost too much.

"A-are you okay?" he asked looking up at her.

"I'll be okay," she growled through clenched teeth.

"No, no you won't, come on, ease off," he said.

"The Hel I will, dragon boy," she snarled, "I have done come too far now to back off." And with that she started rocking against him. He groaned in delight as his hands fisted on her hips.

Ruffnut's face, previously contorted in pain, eased up as the pain ebbed and pleasure of her senses took over.

"Oh wooow," she drawled, picking up her pace and lifting herself on and off of him at the same time.

Hiccup started thrusting up into her as she rode him, her rocking and bucking becoming more enthusiastic as they went on. She let out a throaty moan and arched her back as the feelings became more and more intense. Hiccup's own thrusts had been growing more fervent too and soon she was near the edge.

"So close!" she gasped her fingernails arching into his pale freckled flesh. Hiccup bit his lip trying to stifle the groan that rose in his throat at the sharp bite of the girl twin's nails.

He felt the rippling of her inner walls start lightly on his member and he groaned, "Me too."

"Hold out as long as you can, stud," she gasped. "I'll do the same."

Hiccup bit his lip a bit harder and nodded, though he didn't know how much longer he could possibly last.

An idea suddenly hit him and he slipped his hand between them and found her sensitive nub and began to rub it fiercely. Ruffnut gave a cry of pure delight, her back arching, and her eyes rolling back in her head.

With a cry she came hard on him and he grunted thrusting up into her and spilling his seed into her womb.

Ruffnut fell aside and groaned after they rode out their highs. She took a shaky breath and smirked down at him.

"That was great, dragon boy," she said. She shakily got dressed and rolled to her feet leaving Hiccup panting on the floor. She gave the signature Ruffnut grin over her shoulder.

"I hope we can do it again sometime soon."

**Short but sweet.**

**Megadracasaurous: Thank Kenju :D**

**Guest: Thanks :)**

**dksamurai: There will _always _ be room for improvement. It is a mere fact of life. Thanks for the constructive criticism though (really I do enjoy it)**

**Kael Hyun: As many requests as I have coming in this was the nicest way to do it and get some work done for my other request-ers.**

**HayItsMayCee: Lol yeah love the books love the movie love it if it has to do with dragons automatic fan :D glad to have made your day. Oh and we don't get html codes so all i got of your 'message me at' was .com**

**WilsonWisdom25: lol No I think you mean smut but hey with a name like Ecchi Girl what do you expect. Here ya go :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prologue Pt 3. Hope you like it.**

Married… Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Hope and Heir of the Hairy Hooligans, son of Chief Stoick the Vast, was married. Not only that he was married to the most wonderful Viking girl _ever_! Astrid Hofferson.

Oh by the gods was he lucky!

And soooo nervous.

A normal male might ask as to why he was so nervous to be married to a 'smoking hot blond' but the answer lie not in his fear of her but the tradition that marriage brought.

The Consummation Ceremony.

As the three males marched up the hill with him Hiccup was supremely nervous. He had experienced intercourse before with the Princess of the Bog Burglars and when Ruffnut jumped him… but this… this was something different. This was his _wedding_ _night_ and he was supposed to have sex with his new wife… _in front of their families and one other pair of witnesses!_

It was a lot of pressure to say the least.

His father, beaming and red-faced from drink, slammed the door open with a booming laugh and a chiming call asking if all were ready.

"All ready in here," Hiccup heard the women call sweetly.

Hiccup bit his lip and felt the fear rising inside him. He admitted he wanted Astrid as his wife and his dalliances definitely prepared him for this… all except the witnesses.

The witnesses he could do well without. He bit his lip harder as his father pushed her into the room, jovially laughing all the while.

His breath caught when he caught sight of her sitting cross-legged in a gown made of a soft material Trader Johan had brought called 'silk' from Asia.

She looked like every depiction of Freyja he had ever seen and knew that he was perhaps the luckiest man ever. He swallowed hard and just stared at her. It seemed to be all he could do.

"Well go on, son," Stoick said pushing him toward her.

"Erk," he gulped stumbling forward.

He glanced over his shoulder and made his way over to his bride, who wasn't blushing, but the nervousness was evident in her eyes.

"I'm terrified," he whispered, lighting a kiss upon her cheek and reaching up with shaking hands to take her bridal crown off of her.

"Me too," she whispered.

"Them watching isn't helping."

"No but best to go ahead and get this over with, right?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer kissing him. Hiccup felt her arms slid around his neck and slid his own around her in return.

"It might work better if you start taking off some clothes," Astrid whispered.

Hiccup froze. He didn't know what to do with that. Astrid Hofferson was asking him to undress her. His hands moved shakily to the tie of her dress pulling gently at the string. Astrid rolled her eyes and took his hand in hers pulling it free with him.

"See, not so hard."

"Urmm," he muttered.

"Okay, for you maybe," she said, rolling her eyes and smiling. She ran her hands over her husband's shoulder and over his back, "I love you. You love me. Let's just ignore them. It's just you," she kissed him, "And me." She kissed him again and wrapped a leg around his hip.

Hiccup's breath shuddered against his lovers ear. "Astrid," he breathed.

"Hmm," she hummed, enjoying the feel of him on her. She rolled her hips up against him. "Yes," she groaned.

He couldn't speak more. He didn't know what to say he just wanted to feel her against him, around him. Hiccup kissed her neck and pushed the skirt of her dress up so he could nestle between her legs, his hardness pressing against her hot damp, surprisingly bare core.

He wouldn't embarrass her by looking at the flower he so desired to see, but he slid his hand between them and ran an exploratory finger along the dampening folds.

Astrid gasped, arching her back in pleasure and digging her fingers into his still clothed back. He repeated the motion and received another lusty moan.

"Hiccup, please," she begged, shifting her hips against his hand.

Hiccup choked back a strangled sound as she thrashed her hips against his hand. She was dripping already.

Her hand reached between them and grasped his erection, giving it a few pumps, her legs were shaking and his voice was hitching as her lithe hand worked.

"Astrid," he hissed, "Astrid."

"Nnn hmm," she groaned in understanding, guiding his tip to her entrance and wrapped her arm back around his neck. "Do it," she whispered in his ear, arching herself up against him in want.

Hiccup gasped at the thought and slowly eased into her, slowly stretching her walls. She dug his heels into his lower back and bit back any sounds of pain, screwing her face up into a painful grimace.

"I'm sorry," he kept murmuring softly into her hair, until finally fully sheathed inside her tight heat. She gasped into his hair as his forehead was pressed against her neck, gasping for a completely different reason.

"Are… are you alright?" she asked stroking his soft chestnut locks.

"I thought I was supposed to ask you that," he muttered sounding like he was choking on a chuckle in his throat.

"You seemed to be having a time of it, too," she whispered into his ear. "Move, it might help both of us."

Hiccup slowly shifted his hips back and they both gasped in an unexpected delight, Astrid's head dropped back and her arms loosened their grip, her eyes rolling back in her head as he slid slowly back in to fill her quickly adjusting tightness.

Hiccup breathed heavily, her name a song on his tongue as he grew bolder in his thrusts, trying to be as gentle with his new wife as he could and at the same time trying to rein in the driving need to slam into her as fast and as hard as he possibly could.

"Hiccup," Astrid moaned and he had never heard a sweeter sound in his life than that gods-awful name of his on her tongue. "Faster, Hiccup."

He gladly obliged speeding up slightly as her ankles wrapped tighter around his hips, rocking in and out of her filling her, his pelvis hitting that bundle of nerves just above her opening in just the right way.

He shifted his angle slightly and suddenly bright lights shooting brightly behind her eyes. He figured he must have hit a particularly special spot as she arched against him and her arms and legs tightened around him. He kept that angle hitting that spot over and over.

"Hiccup!" Astrid gasped. "By Freyja! Yes! There! Keep that up!" she cried, her hips bucking wildly up into his. Her eyes were scrunched shut as she groaned and her voice hit a keening whine as she rocked against him.

Hiccup ran his hands over her waist and up to her breast. He groaned at the feel of the beginning ripples of her inner walls around him. He couldn't last much longer and he knew it. He slipped his hand between them and started rubbing at the swollen nub where their hips joined.

"Aahh!" she cried as his rough fingers triggered her orgasm. Her eyes shot open and rolled back in her head at the same time, her hips rock erratically into his and her rippling tight walls triggering his own orgasm.

Astrid sighed as his hot seed filled her. He slid out of her rolling over and pulling her close. They were satiated and together and so blissfully unawares of the world around them they didn't even notice the witnesses leaving.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Love you, too," Astrid crooned, voice tired. He smiled and they drifted off to sleep.

**Well here is the last of the three prologues next we discover the babies! Ha wonder how this goes over huh?**

**Negima Uzumaki: those are the general plans yes ;) **

**GUEST: Well these are Vikings and we have a 'way' around it.**

**guest: It all depends on the Chaos Crew member. I only accept requests sent through my inbox sooo**

**randomreviewer: so it shall be but one must remember I have a bloody ton of requests.**

**Wilsonwisdom25: Hope you still like it :D I don't usually write multiple partners like this but with my Chaos Crew I just can't say no to them **

**AshlynDarrow582: sorry it took so long I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Raven kight: here you go**

**mistyElk0: Let's just say it's gonna get interesting**

**DragonTrainerBoss: yeah :D**


End file.
